Hikaru Mikifly
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: ヒカル(Hikaru ; 'Bright)'' ''ミキフルイ (Mikifly ; '''Rain Song)'' |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: NONE MODEL: MK-F 09 |- | align="center"| GENDER | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| Female | align="center"| VOICE RANGE | style="text-align: center; "| ??? | align="center"| RELATED CHARACTERS | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| Kagamine Len (Secret Love) Wakana Ayane (Idol) Kuru Utaune(Possible love interest) Nami Utaune(Idol) Ren Ikune(Admiration) |- | align="center"| AGE | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| 16 | align="center"| GENRE | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| Rock Eletronic | align="center"| HOMEPAGE | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| Blog Hikaru Mikifly |- | align="center"| WEIGHT | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| 52 kg | align="center"| CHARACTER ITEM | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| Milk,Cupcake and Black Nintendo DS | align="center"| CREATOR | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| Ichigo Kimi |- | align="center"| HEIGHT | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| 154 cm | align="center"| VOICE SOURCE | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| Ichi-chan | align="center"| PICTURE LINK LIST | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| Concept Art DeviantART Google Image Tumblr |- | align="center"| BIRTHDAY | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| July 18, 1996 | align="center"| LIKES | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| Cooking,Sweet, gun / rifles,rain, stuff kawaii, Cold,sing. | align="center"| MEDIA LIST | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| Youtube |- | align="center"| RELEASE DATE | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| | align="center"| DISLIKES | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| Noisy people,Rude people,Jokes in bad taste. | align="center"| SIGNATURE SONG | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-top: 8px; margin-right: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px; margin-left: 8px; cursor: text; "| NONE |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY:C'alm', Shy , enjoys helping others, making awkward situations become worse than before and more innocent times than it should be and tsundere. |} Character Design Hair color: ''Black'' Eye color: Light Blue Earphones: Black and light blue Shirt: Blue with black stripes on the sleeve, with white buttons Jacket:'' 'Black tank top, white zipper '''Feet: Boots black with blue buttons,Below blue Pants: Black with blue tips (not too short) Nationality/Race: ''Brazilian/Android'' ''Usage Clause *''Do not change any appearances that already be given out unless there is changes that have been made by the creator. *''Avoid any mary-sues.'' *''Please DO NOT pitch the voicebank.'' *''Allowed to be use freely.'' *''Ask for permission first if need to use the name for a Role Play.'' * This is a free distribution and not for commercial use. * Please do not use it for anything vulgar or distasteful. *''Please do not make her sing anything offensive, same goes for fanart too.''